The One dragon Slayer
by RainFlurry
Summary: <html><head></head>A summary... This where Lucy is trained by an elemental dragon BEFORE she goes to Fairy Tail. I hate when she get kicked out. She has some sort of connection with Makarov and the dragons but how? How will she survive the training? Who will she meet and why is her best friend Zeref and Mavis! Rating May change</html>
1. Chapter 1

**~Third-Person View~**

A young girl dashes into a cave, breathing heavily.

"No No mama." She fell down on her knees and wept. Her head perked up at the sound of shuffling.

"W-who's there?" The young girl looked up to come face to face with a mighty beast.

"Don't cry my dear." The mighty beast growled with a hint of affection. "What would your name dearie be?"

"L-Lucy." Lucy stood up and bushed invisible dust off her pink fluffy dress. She proudly looked in the eye of the beast. "Lucy Heartfilia."

The mighty beast gasped as she had heard the name before from her dear friend Makarov Dreyar. This young girl was something special.

"My name is Elaina, I suppose you have been wondering what I am. I am an elemental dragon, queen of the dragon realm."

Now it was Lucy's turn to gasp. "Mama told me stories about dragons." Her lips quivered. "There would be fairies and gods." Lucy was running around the cave, remembering all the times she had spent with her mother.

Elaine silently smiled at the young girl and lied down. "Now Lucy tell me why were you crying?"

Lucy broke down with a flood of tears. "Mama is up there." She raises her finger up to the sky. "That's what Papa said, but he hit me." Another surge of tears flew out of the young girls eyes.

"Oh little Lucy don't cry, you look better with a smile." Elaine could almost feel the pain of Lucy's past. "How about I train you to become stronger than your father."

Lucy felt a surge of hope and love towards the dragon as she ran up to hug the Elaine's snout. "You would do that for me?" Lucy sniffled and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Would you even doubt me child, I see the pain you are in, I shall help you." Elaine looked down to Lucy and motioned for her to climb on her back. As the scenery flew by Elaine couldn't help but bow a tuft of fire towards the Heartfillia mansion. Lucy was long asleep, and it would be a while till they got there.

**Ok Hello ya'll. This is a beginning to a super cute fluffy Nalu! Just don't kill me if I don't update… Stupid School.**

**Now character views!**

**Laxus: *grumbles* Stupid Blondies**

**RainFlurry: Excuse Me Laxus…. We both know what I can do… *Cracks knuckles* Don't forget I'm blonde to..**

**Laxus: *Shivers In Fear***

**RainFlurry: The great almighty Laxus is scared?! *Whoops in amazement***

**Laxus: "Run's away in embarrassment**

**Lucy: I love it! Update soon! *Hugs Rainflurry***

**Elaine: What is this dimension? Lucy? Lucy?! Are you here?!**

**Lucy: *Giggles* I'm right here Elaine.**

**Rainflurry: *sweatdrops* Lucy want to give the disclaimer. I have to go find Laxus *Walks away***

**In distance:**

**Laxus: No Lucy-dono!**

**Lucy: Oh okay.. Bai Minna! Rainflurry does not own Fairy Tail. The Great Hiro Mashima does. Or Natsu wouldn't be so dense…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hello minna! Thank you so much for reviews, follows and likes. It explodes my mind. Now where were we?**

_Lucy felt a surge of hope and love towards the dragon as she ran up to hug the Elaine's snout. "You would do that for me?" Lucy sniffled and looked up with pleading eyes._

_"Would you even doubt me child, I see the pain you are in, I shall help you." Elaine looked down to Lucy and motioned for her to climb on her back. As the scenery flew by Elaine couldn't help but bow a tuft of fire towards the Heartfillia mansion. Lucy was long asleep, and it would be a while till they got there._

**Chapter 2: Who am I?**

**~Third-Person~**

Elaine landed on a soft patch of grass. The bristles like sheep's wool. After looking carefully for dangers, a nudge in the head was given to our poor little Lucy.

**Lucy Pov**

I could feel the nudging. I wonder where it comes from. I curled up into a ball, trying to make it stop. After a minute the nudging ceased but not to what I had expected. I could feel a push on my lower back and suddenly I was falling. I opened my eyes and tried to steady myself. When I fell onto the grass I shot up and marched all the way to Elaine. I could perfectly see just how beautiful she was. Her whole body was covered with scales that seem to change color when she moved. A tiara was placed on her head; the jewels were all the colors of the rainbow. I heard a small giggle turn into an uproar of laughter.

"So it was you the pushed me... Hm?" I took my fiercest glare and stated right into her eyes.

"We may have to work on that." Elaine winked and I just stood there dumbfounded. "Close your mouth; we don't want you eating flies now do we?"

Suddenly I could feel a rush of wind. I looked up to see clouds spiraling in circles. My heart leaped for a moment until I saw what was in those clouds. A magnificent white dragon had flown down to the ground and was now staring intently at me. Fur covered her neck and I couldn't help the need to want to feel it. I hung my head low until I heard a growl. At first my mind couldn't register this sound. Until it hit me Elaine was communicating with this dragon. I looked at Elaine and I could see her mouth moving. But weirdly enough I could understand it fluently.

**~Elaine's POV~**

I mentally smirked at Grandeeney, always one to make an entrance. She always had some way to cheer me up, maybe that was why she was my closest friend.

"_Long time no see Grandeeney." _I knew my speech would come out as a growl to Lucy, but I couldn't help but wonder maybe she could understand me. I took a peek at Lucy and could see her looking intrigued at me as if wondering what I would say next.

"_Ah my friend, it has been to long hasn't it? I heard you've been causing ruckus." _A soft smile took on her face. _"I see you have brought a child, I sense powerful magic from her. Don't tell me you've already started TRAINING her?!" _Grandeeney looked up at me as if daring me to answer.

"_You know I wouldn't do it without the contract. Besi-"I_ was cut off when Lucy started pouting; one thing I could admit is she was cute.

"_Ah a feisty one, Igneel would definitely like her." _Grandeeney smiled sweetly at Lucy.

"I AM NOT FEISTY!" Lucy stomped her feet and turned to look at Grandeeney who was looking dumbfounded at Lucy. "Don't you dare call me that." She points her little finger at Grandeeney's snout.

"How where you able to understand that? Only dragons and their children can." Grandeeney simply stared at Lucy with shock.

Lucy just shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me." She turned to me. "Oh and close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I could tell she was trying to mimic me. I immediately shut my mouth and decided to make a decision.

"Don't tell me this is your child?" Grandeeney looked at me as if thinking I was joking.

"She stumbled upon me and you know how I had put up a shield only letting friends or my future child in. **(A/N I just made this up I know….)** I just couldn't push her away."

"Again I'm right HERE!" My head turned to see Lucy sitting in the grass playing with some keys.

"Child, What may those be?" Grandeeeney curiously looked over to Lucy. "Oh these are my friend There is Leo, **(A/N He just fit in so well I just had to add him)** Aquarius, Cancer. Capricorn, **(A/N Same as Leo)** Taurus, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Pyxis, **(A/N I know I know but he's so cute!)** Plue, **(A/N Gomen Minna I couldn't resist)** oh and Virgo." **(A/N She just has to be with her hime.)** "You wouldn't by any chance be a celestial spirit mage?" I looked to Grandeeney with a worried look. "So the prophecy is true…."

**Oi Minna arigato for the reviws, follows and likes once again! I'm so pleased to hear you like the story. If you're here for Zeref and Mavis, get ready for the nest chapter! BAI! **

**Lucy: "WAIT!" **

**Rainflurry: *sighs* Yes Lucy? **

**Lucy: You forgot the disclaimer! **

**Grandeeney: I'm gonna try to break us out of here. **

**Rainflurry: What is up with dragons and wanting to get out of here? *Facepalm* **

**Igneel: Oi I'm not trying. **

**Rainflurry: When did you get here Igneel? **

**Igneel: A little ago why? **

**Rainflurry: Oh nevermind. **

**Laxus: Hey why didn't I get any screen time? **

**Rainflurry: 'Cause you don't deserve it. **

**Laxus: Why?**

** Rainflurry: Oh you don't remember yesterday? **

**Laxus: Oh that you blondies are stupid. **

**Rainflurry, Igneel, Grandeeney and lucy: You're blonde too! **

**Laxus: Tch just get to the disclaimer.**

** Rainflurry: Lucy can you do it please? **

**Lucy: Sure. Bye minna-san. ****WE hope to see you next chapter. But sadly again Rainflurry does not and never shall own Fairy Tail. Or Laxus would be wearing a bow! Well bai! Oh and Hiro Mashima owns the amazing Fairy Tail! Laxus: Hey!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Oi Minna how do you do? So I've been told I have to make these longer…. I'll try to make them 2000 words but there is such thing as school. And this would mean an extra day of waiting. I may need a cover picture later…. But for now it's fine. Without further ado where were we?**

"_You wouldn't by any chance be a celestial spirit mage?" I looked to Grandeeney with a worried look. "So the prophecy is true…."_

**Chapter 3: Prophecy?!**

**~Lucy's POV~**

My heart sped up. Would I be part of this so called prophecy? Who am I really? Suddenly, without any warning I could feel my body go numb as I blacked out.

**~Flashback to when Lucy was three~ (A/N I forgot to mention Lucy is five)**

"_Mavis-nee where are you?" I called out to my best friend Mavis._

"_Zeref-nee?" My eyes were about to spill tears._

"_It's not funny anymore!" A rustling was heard beside me. My body froze with fear, two 'attackers' jumped me. _

"_Mavis-nee, Zeref-nee I know it's you!" I giggled and was soon joined in by Mavis-nee and Zeref-nee._

"_It's already sunset, I still wonder if the prophecy is true, every sunset reminds me of it." Zeref whispers the last part so only Mavis-nee and I can hear it._

"_Zeref it's not your fault she was dragged into this mess, we both know we should be with her." Mavis-nee glanced at me._

"_Hello?! What's this prophecy and who is this 'her', I want to be part of a prophecy!" I whisper yelled at them._

_Zeref sighs and looks at Mavis, "I guess it's time." He put a sad smile on his face." On the 2000__th__ sunset from the year x767, darkness will arise." I looked up to see Zeref glowing with power seeping out of him. My knees buckled and I couldn't keep myself from falling._

"_On the night of the 2 thousands of sun_

_A figure will rise through the darkness _

_A figure of hope and power_

_One of the powers to vanquish evil_

_The lightest_

_Trained by the best_

_Raised by the worst"_

_Mavis runs towards Zeref. _

"_Wh-who are they talking about?" I couldn't help but ask but I knew the answer._

"_You."_

**~Flashback End~  
>~Elaine's POV~<strong>

I saw Luce drop to the ground and lose conciseness. Had she been hurt? A memory? Grandeeney rushed to Lucy's side, I following closely behind. As quickly as she dropped, she shot up.

"I know what the prophecy is." Lucy glanced at us before standing up.

"On the night of the 2 thousands of sun

A figure will rise through the darkness

A figure of hope and power

One of the powers to vanquish evil

The lightest

Trained by the best

Raised by the worst"

She knew the ending. But how? My heart stopped, she really was special.

Grandeeney spoke my thoughts out loud. "How did you know the ending? Only the dragons and Zer-DON'T TELL ME YOU KNEW ZEREF?" She yelled, I think I could hear Melody yelling at this. Oops I guess Grandeeney forgot Melody could hear extremely well.

"Well actually Zeref was my best friend but I called him and Mavis Onii-sans." Lucy just shrugged as if it was a daily occurrence.

"YOU KNEW MAVIS?! WHAT IS WITH THIS CHILD?!" Grandeeney was now stomping around; I believe she was just jealous. I was the only dragon that had met Zeref-dono and Mavis-dono.

Our heads all turned when we heard a boom and saw a human with long red hair and pitch black onyx eyes and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

"OI IGNEEL! HEY!" I yelled he was also one of my closest friends. But it was weird he was in his human form. He usually would always brag about his scales and his 'wonderful' son.

"_Hey Elaine… I actually have a favor to ask and who's the brat?" _Igneel scoffed in dragon language. _"I bet_ _she's not as good as Natsu."_ I was about to warn him that Lucy can understand when Lucy beat me to it.

"_I CAN FRIGGEN UNDERSATND YOU! HOW HARD IS THAT AND I BET I'M BETTER THAN THIS NATSU!" _Lucy screamed in dragon tongue.

"How, HOW?" He looked at me. "Don't tell me you've already begun to train her."

"Actually I haven't she is a peculiar child. She is a celestial mage, has met Zeref-dono and Mavis-dono and is best friends with them…" I just smile turned into my human form. My hair was a platinum blonde and my eyes a piercing blue or that's what Igneel says. I am wearing a long red dress with black jewels at the bottom. I walked over to Lucy.

"Honey when is your birthday?" I could see Lucy's eyebrows furrow together.

"I believe it is July 7th, x767. Papa never celebrated it so I almost forgot. Sorry." We all gasped could the prophecy actually be true?

"Would you like to have a contract with me? I take you under my wing; in return you learn dragoon slaying magic." Elaine anticipated an answer right away but that was not what she got.

"I can't I'm a burden and why in all the nine realms would I need to SLAY you?!" Lucy just couldn't take it anymore even I could see that.

**~Lucy's POV~**

My tears burst forward and I believe I started crying anime tears. Oops. I just guess these tears were not from sorrow but from joy. Someone accepted me! Only Mama could do that. If I went with Elaine I would get a new Mama. And Elaine is really nice maybe it is best to go with her. But I can already see I won't like this Natsu. Igneel seems to boost his reputation way too much.

"Shhhhh." Everything is okay. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman leaning over me with worried eyes. But I could remember that tiara anywhere.

"Elaine? Is that you?" I look up hoping to see Elaine but I keep seeing that beautiful woman.

"Yes it is me, don't worry." Elaine smiled a motherly smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm going to transform into my dragon form and I shall take you to the castle. I will give you a day to figure out what you want to do."

A golden light blinded my eyes and there stood **MY **Elaine.

"Elaine! I missed you sooooooo much!" I ran up to hug her but tripped on a rock. "Where the heck does this rock come from?!" I could tell my screams were muffled because my face was planted in the dirt.

"Come on Lucy, I thought you were all high and mighty, I was actually about to bow down to you. Guess not." Elaine smirked as she said that sentence.

My face wore a scowled feature at I stood up. Golden wind flurried **(A/N Got to love the Flurry!)** around me. "Did you just call me STUPID?!" I could feel my magic depleting at I summoned spirit after spirit until all my friends were with me. "CHARGE!" I screamed and soon was followed closely behind by my comrades. We all stood in formation number pi…. **(A/N Yea I know…) ** A circle around our prey or Elaine was made and we sent a burst of energy to her spot. I suppose my spirits knew I was low on my magic so they went back to the spirit world. My knees fell underneath me as I dropped to the soft but now charred grass. It felt like an eternity before I finally could stand. My breath hitched because of what I had done.

I ran as quickly as I could to where Elaine was sitting peacefully with only some scratches and bruises on her.

"ELAINE! Are okay?" My voice seemed to echo because of the silence.

"Oh yes Lucy. I'm perfectly fine." The smoke finally finished clearing and I saw Grandeeney and Igneel sitting right next to her.

"You brat have got some power." Igneel walked up to me. **(A/N He's still in human form.) **

"It only happens when I'm angry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." Lucy walked up to Elaine and gave hear-filled hug.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"Grandeeney squealed "SO CUTE!

Igneel and Elaine both covered their sensitive ears while I was just standing there.

**~Grandeeney's POV~**

So cute. *Fangirling side opens up.*

**~Igneel's POV~**

Eh I can admit it's cute in here right? But really woman that's over reacting.

**~Elaine's POV~**

"I suppose this means if you've decided to say or not." My head bonked down on its own.

"YUP!" Lucy had a cheerful smile on her face. Was she so happy to leave?

"So what is your decision?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I'M STAYING SO STOP BEING SO GLUM WILL YA?!" I looked up to see Lucy right in my face with the biggest of grins. My mouth inched forward until I was giving the same exact grin. **(A/N She can still smile even though she's in her dragon form.) **

**~Elaine and Lucy's POV~**

I LOVE HER! Wait brain! Like a mother/daughter.

**Okay minna I did what you asked! Longer writing! Of course it's evil now that I have so much to study for because of my Hunter High School. But I can assure you I'll try to fit some writing in. Now it's time to end th-**

**Lucy: What have we talked about! We need the disclaimer! Oh and I'm still so sorry Elaine! I promise it was all Rain-sama's fault! I didn't have a choice!**

**Rainflurry: Excuse me?! I could make you go do it again or maybe some Nalu fluff? Hmmmmmmmm? Well that reminds me! I'm going to have a poll for who this little chickpea is going to end up with. Don't make it too hard like Midnight or Cobra or even Orga?! Some people have weird imaginations. *shudders***

**Lucy: What does Nalu mean? And why do I have to be paired up with someone and not Elaine?**

**Rainflurry: Oh that's simple. Elaine is already paired up with someone. MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Elaine: No please no my life is on the line! Lucy do the eyes!**

**Lucy: Okay! *walks up to Rainflurry and shuts eyes." I'm sorry Rain-sama. *Uses the puppy dog eyes***

**Rainflurry: *unfazed* Lu-Chan drop the honorific. It's really okay**

**Makarov: *Tries the eyes* (A/N Heh that rhymed)**

**Rainflurry and Lucy: *Mesmerized***

**Makarov: *Stops* **

**Rainflurry: That never happened.**

**Rainflurry: Oh and Lucy get ready for training with Elaine. *Makes a game show wheel* Will it be running, body building, meditating, sleep, or magic practice?"**

**Lucy: NANI?! I just want to sleep.**

**Rainflurry: First spin the wheel**

**Lucy: NO**

**Rainflurry:*Uses the eyes* **

**Lucy: FINE! *Spins wheel***

**Wheel: You have won RUNNING! Thank you for playing**

**Rainflurry: Ah be ready now let's try something new Elaine do the disclaimer.**

**Elaine: Why me *Cries a flood of Anime tears* Rainflurry is too EVIL to own Fairy Tail. The one and only Hiro Mashima does. If anyone sees this please send help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dearest friends! Sorry for the late update… Let's just say you shouldn't take away my laptop. Well on a better note! Thank you minna for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Well Lucy is finally accepted! Well who's excited for Lucy's training? 'Cause I sure am! Now where were we?**

"_I'M STAYING SO STOP BEING SO GLUM WILL YA?!" I looked up to see Lucy right in my face with the biggest of grins. My mouth inched forward until I was giving the same exact grin__**. (A/N She can still smile even though she's in her dragon form.) **_

_**~Elaine and Lucy's POV~**_

_I LOVE HER! Wait brain! Like a mother/daughter._

**~Lucy's POV~**

My heart sped up. Was I finally accepted? Could Elaine take the position of Mama? Yes, yes she could. I nodded my head without noticing the confused glances at me.

"Oi brat! Don't nod like that its freaky!" Guess who?

"IGNEEL!" My feet leaped up on their own. "DON'T DO THAT!" I ran after him with full force and tackled him to the ground. POINT~ "Humph Igneel you meanie!"

"Heh you're stronger than you appear. I like you. Grandeeney you're right she's like Natsu."

"I am nothing like that idiot. Elaine already told me he was annoying I am nowhere near that state." I huffed and turned away from Igneel and started walking away.

"Um Luce where are you going? Do you know?" I could feel Igneel looking at me with an amused expression.

"UGH!" I turned around and bumped right into an egg? "WHAAAAAAA?" What could this be? Hmm a bird? Yup it's a bird. Birds come from eggs.

"Oi Luce is that an egg?" Igneel slowly walked over to me as if to torture me.

"IGNEEL get your bum over here!" My throat felt sore. Was I getting a cold? **(A/N Yea sure Lucy, it's a cold… -_-)**

"That's an exceed egg! Surprising you got one so early. Take good care of it! I got to go. Bye Grandeeney and Elaine!" Igneel transformed into his dragon form. I suppose my eyes looked like they were able to fall out. He had a fiery red and orange coat of scales. He smirked. Wow dragons are such amazing creatures. There was sarcasm implied.

"Oh Lucy I see you have found an exceed egg. Majestic little kitties!" Elaine came marching forward. My mind processed the information before screaming.

"NANI?! THEY'RE CATS?!" My mind exploded, how? How were they cats? Well cats are cuter than birds… I guess I won't mind a cat. I escaped my thoughts and latched onto Elaine's back. There was going to be some hard knock training. **(A/N See what I did there? It's from Annie..) **

**~Elaine's POV~**

I could feel the cold breeze flowing around my wings. A scream tore through the air and I cocked my head to the side. There was Lucy screaming with pure joy. I could see the castle through the clouds but I veered left landing in my solely favorite cave. I nudged Lucy signaling we were here. Her head popped up as she observed the cave.

"I thought you said we were going to a castle" Lucy growled before opening her mouth again. "Is there a castle hidden here?" She said that before going to search every nook and cranny.

I threw my head back in laughter before saying "No Lucy this is my castle just imagine." A smirk played on my mouth before I knew it was time for training. She got into her fighting stance but I shook my head. "Nope! You'll be running today! 50 long laps around the 'castle''

She groaned before picking up the pace and started to jog. An evil grin took over my face. HMMMMMMMMM! Today was going to be a fun day

**~Lucy's POV~**

This was going to be a long day. I did NOT sign up for running… I turned my head to find human form Elaine in my face. I tripped out of the shock and landed on my bum. This was not going to be fun. I got up and kept running. One down, 49 to go.

I wish I could use misanthrope to describe Elaine but she's a dragon… **(A/N Okay so some SAT words are going to be in here… I have test coming up and so well… Misanthrope means hates or distrusts the humankind)**

Guys I am so SORRY! I have no more time…. But! I will try to update soon. Sorry for no training… PLEASE FORGIVE! 


End file.
